Trilogy of Doom part two
by Mercenary-18
Summary: Part two... lets see where this goes


It was an average day at Leone Middle School. Zoe Aves was outside her locker, still concerned about her brother José, when her train of thought was interrupted by Manny Rivera, followed by his best friend (and her archenemy), Frida Suárez.

"Hey, Zoe, who's the new kid over there? He looks familiar." asked the young Rivera.

Zoe looked to where he was pointing and was surprised to see who it was. He was roughly fifteen, had black hair, and was wearing black jeans, boots and a red leather jacket. His skin was somewhat pale and he had red eyes. Everyone was wondering who it was but Zoe knew right away.

"That's my brother, José." Zoe said with slight concern.

"YOUR BROTHER!?" Manny and Frida asked in unison.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Frida said.

"I didn't know until last week." Zoe mumbled as José approached the three thirteen year olds. All of them had chills running down their spines.

"Hey little sis, is this that Rivera kid that you were talking about?" José asked with a calm voice, a kind of a voice that Zoe had never heard pass her brother's lips, which unnerved her.

Manny broke the silence. "Uh, Manny Rivera." he said, as he shook the hand of the boy Zoe claimed to be his brother.

"Pleased to meet you. I am José Aves and I'm guessing this beautiful flower is Miss Frida Suárez." This comment made Frida giggle; it was hard for her to believe that this gentleman in biker clothes was the brother of the person who tortured her since they were in kindergarten.

"Zoe said that she never knew about you until a few days ago." Manny questioned the elder in the conversation.

José put a smile on his face. "I lived with my dad, but I blew that joint and moved here." That comment made Zoe imagine Raptor flying away from a flaming ruin while laughing maniacally. "I guess I'll see you later then." José concluded before leaving the three teens in various states: Frida was still giggling over what she thought was the black sheep in the Aves clan, Manny was somewhat intimidated by the brother of their fellow classmate, and Zoe was confused about her brother's drastic personality change. She then followed her brother.

"What happened?" she asked while pacing with him

"It's called masking my identity. If Raptor and José Aves act too similar, then that bonehead El Tigre will make connections that we're one and the same!" the older sibling said in a familiar villainous tone. The same tone that made Zoe scared.

"Well, where'd you go? We haven't seen you in days." Zoe asked, trying to mask her fear of her older brother.

"I was checking out the city, trying to see what things are like here. Now if you'll excuse me, my next class is about to start." José told his sister as he made his way inside one of the classrooms. Zoe was scared, she couldn't tell why.

Later that day during gym, Manny's class was allowed to watch one of the older classes play dodgeball. Things were looking fine, until he saw a familiar face on one of the teams. It was José. Normally the rules are to use the balls for defence, but it seemed that he was literally using his teammates as shields. Someone tried to hit him, he ran behind a teammate, they took the hit and he reacted fast enough to hit his opponent. Near the end he was out-numbered, but he still managed to beat the other team! Most people crowded around him to congratulate him, only a few stayed and watched in awe. How he did it made Manny wonder where he saw his moves.

At lunch Manny had the chance to question the supposed indestructible sports star.

"Hey, José. About gym class, how did you pull off those moves?" Manny questioned him while trying to look brave.

"I have some skills as an acrobat, and I have excellent hand-eye-coordination. I am very good at sports." Manny was stunned; the way he moved didn't seem natural, but the evidence seemed solid. But what came next really got to him. "I have heard that Sartana of the Dead is the most powerful villain in the city, maybe the world, what gives her such power?" Manny was startled. Why did José want to know about Sartana? It seemed to be the last thing on anyone's mind, but he was from another town, it was possible he didn't know much about her.

"Her mystic guitar, it wields awesome power. She can fire powerful lasers, summon the dead, things like that." A small smile appeared on José's face.

"Thank you, Mr Rivera, this'll help my project. We were set to do research on a subject of our choosing, I chose villainy, but everyone else seemed to be too scared to say anything about the city's most powerful super villain."

"That kind of power in the wrong hands can do that to people." Manny joked as he walked off. Behind him, José had a sinister look on his face as he somehow made eating tortilla chips look scary, but then again, they were stale enough to be lethal.

Later that night, at Sartana's lair, someone had broken in.

"Are you sure about this Frida?" El Tigre asked while lowering his friend from the roof.

"Look dude, if anything can beat Mr tall dark and lethal, it's Sartana's guitar" Frida stated with confidence. As she got off her friend's back, they ran into a safe. "Wonder what's in here." Frida asked.

"Sartana's guitar safe, no one is allowed in." Manny read from a sticky note.

"Maybe Sartana has to combination with her!" Frida said as she ran off.

"FRIDA!" Manny yelled while trying to keep his voice down. He chased after her until they got into Sartana's bed chamber. Frida noticed something was wrong. There were technological earmuffs on Sartana that looked very advanced. Frida and El Tigre stood over her.

"What do you think did this?" Frida asked. Suddenly they heard a large explosion, to their surprise. And it didn't wake Sartana. After confirming she couldn't hear anything because of the high-tech earmuffs, they raced back to the safe to find Raptor about to get his talons on Sartana's Mystic Guitar.

"HOLD IT, BIRD-BOY!" The young hero commanded to Raptor's surprise.

"Well, I thought this night was going to be uneventful." He snidely remarked as he cracked his knuckles. El Tigre pounced as Raptor took to the air. After El Tigre regained his ground, Raptor started an aerial kick, as four claws popped out of each boot. El Tigre managed to dodge, leaving a small crater in the ground. Raptor continued his assault with his claws, clawed boots, wrist-mounted blades, and wrist laser. El Tigre was slowing down and Frida grew concerned for her friend's life! That was when she got the idea to do what she's good at: rocking out!

"Shame you have nothing left to offer me." Raptor said to his foe while holding him by the throat. "With Sartana's Guitar, no one will be able to stop me!" he aimed his laser to his face. "Goodbye El Tigre."

"HEY RAPTOR!" Frida aimed Sartana's Guitar at Raptor's back. "Say hello to my little friend!" As Frida played a power chord on the guitar, the strings snapped, a large silence filled the room. The look Raptor gave Frida was the look someone would give if he was going to kill her. Just then, beams of energy flew out of the strings of the guitar and into Raptor. Soon, Raptor felt excruciating pain. The pain Raptor felt made him drop El Tigre and rise into the air. Then the screams of pain transformed into maniacal laughter, as he rose higher and the energy around him grew. A blinding flash of light engulfed Raptor and when it ended, what the two friends heard made them scared stiff.

"I should thank you." Raptor started. "If it wasn't for your interference, I wouldn't have this power! For the second time, you did me a favour, El Tigre. And for the second time, I'll let you live." Raptor blasted a large hole in the roof not his wrist-laser, but a naturally fired energy beam from his hand. He flew off at phenomenal speed.

"Manny… what did we just do?" Frida asked with a large quiver in her voice. El Tigre stared out of the whole, before answering.

"We just doomed the world"

**End of Part Two**


End file.
